This invention lies in the field of portable furniture. More particularly, it lies in the field of collapsible or folding furniture.
In the prior art there are many types of folding and collapsible furniture, such as tables, in which legs may fold into the plane of the table. While the overall volume of the table is reduced by the folding, the table itself may be of some considerable size and therefore difficult to stow away or to carry when traveling, etc. In this invention, the table and chairs collapse into a single small volume, roughly in the form of a cylinder less than 2 feet long and about 8 inches in diameter, which is convenient for carrying, packing or storing.